In order to send data with a desired Quality of Service (QoS) over a group of networks, such as encrypted Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) networks, a signal is sent from the communicating networks through the group of MPLS networks identifying the desired QoS. A result of sending the signal through the group of MPLS networks is that outside parties monitoring the network signals may be alerted to the fact that the data to be transmitted with a desired QoS may contain sensitive information.